


把我种在泥土里

by Veronica_Kim



Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 来自杰米和丹妮共同生活的最后一年，小小的碎片。
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165835
Kudos: 2





	把我种在泥土里

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自 [Femslash February prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/641624167804960768/any-world-any-fandom-ocs-however-you-art-or) 之一：hair。

对杰米来说，生活从来都不容易，她不能把时间花在抱怨上面。如果你能够享受月亮花短暂的绽放，那你就没理由抱怨它需要你付出的努力。

只是有时候，有时候……

最近，每一次用钥匙打开家门，她会稍微停下，压住心头的恐惧，让她的期待和渴望涌上来，占据掉内心所有的空虚，让恐惧无处可藏。这不是一件很简单的事，杰米的方法是，抚摸无名指上的戒指，回忆丹妮向自己求婚的那一刻。在那里，在她瞳色不一的眼中，埋着杰米的根。

「我回来了。」她说。

当她看到丹妮不在客厅，第一反应是看向洗手间。门开着，灯是黑的。接下来，杰米推开卧室的门。

丹妮正坐在床边，一手举着镜子，安静地望进去。

「你又看到她了？波平斯？」杰米轻声问，小心地靠近她的爱人。

「她在那里，还有别人。」丹妮梦呓般地说。

「别人？」

「艾德蒙。」丹妮摸着镜子的边缘，「我父亲。还有我妈妈。」

「我以为你妈妈还活着。」杰米把手放到她肩上。

丹妮如梦初醒，抬头看着杰米：「是啊。她还活着，是不是？」

「我可不知道。」杰米揉了揉她的肩，坐到她身边，「你想过要找她吗？」

「你想过要找她吗？你妈妈。」

杰米叹了口气，用手抹了一把脸：「没。」

「你忘记她了吗？」

「也没。」

丹妮若有所思地点了点头，又望向了镜子。

杰米这时才看到丹妮另一只手中握着梳子，放在床上，一动不动，水绿色的发带躺在她手边。杰米笑着说：「你是想要梳头吗？」

「是啊，头发乱了，想梳一梳，重新扎上。但我看到了她……」

「让我来。」

丹妮的头发近一两年来愈发脆弱，不像往日那般柔顺光泽，总是不知怎的就乱了。杰米默默地为她梳开纠结的发丝，从一片混乱的线条中重新找回美丽的安宁。

「人们常说，人死了以后，头发还会继续生长。」丹妮说。

「我听说过。」

「我的头发也会继续生长吗？」丹妮恍惚地盯着镜中的迷雾，「就像植物那样，像水草。把我种在泥土里，我的头发会长出来。」

「恐怕不行。」杰米压抑着自己的心痛。

「我的头发，在湖底长满，伸出水面，你就像摘下芦苇那样摘掉它们，把它们养在水盆里。」

「一定会很漂亮。」

丹妮满意地笑了：「对吧。」

杰米将她的发髻用发带重新缠好，手指绕着她卷曲的发丝，想象它们在水盆里生长的样子。也许她真的会这么做，当她望进水盆，将会看到丹妮的脸在回望自己，就像丹妮看到湖中女士那样。

「我在这里，丹妮。」她轻声说。

丹妮惊讶地将视线从镜子上挪开，看着杰米：「当然，你当然在这里。」

「那就看着我。」杰米捧着她一缕发丝亲吻。

「我在看你。」

「欧文曾经说……当一个人脑子里最明显的想法都逐渐褪去，我们就能看到远离生活表面的，某种超越的东西。」杰米抚摸着她的头发，「他说这是他照顾老年痴呆的母亲所体验到的。」

「欧文，他真是个奇怪又温柔的人。」

「你会忘记我的，丹妮。但我永远不会忘记你。我相信你不会被湖中女士所取代，你会成为某种超越的存在，而我会被困在这些平凡的记忆里，抓住你的碎片。」

丹妮困惑地望着她，用手掌轻轻摸了摸杰米的脸，低下头，再一次看向镜子。

「你看到了什么？」

「高中时，艾德蒙约我去舞会。我从寄宿学校回来过暑假，他非常想念我。他妈妈帮我准备了舞会裙子，还给我编了发辫，我觉得可难看可土气了，但我不好意思说。」丹妮甜甜地笑了，「我怕珍妮特笑话我，她眼光可高了。」

「你是不是有时候也嫌我给你编的辫子很难看？」杰米眯起了眼睛，决定还是不问那个该死的「珍妮特」到底是谁了。

「我妈妈也给我梳过头，是在什么时候？」丹妮呢喃着，一边伸手摸了摸脑后，被杰米绑好的头发。

「在你小时候。」杰米吻了一下她的肩膀，取下她手中的镜子。

「对哦，是在爸爸还活着的时候。」丹妮怅然道，「他死了以后，妈妈再也不是过去的她了。我很久以前就失去了她。」

杰米用力地搓了搓双腿：「我不会像她那样。」

「什么？」

「不会像你妈妈。因为我知道死亡不代表离去。」

丹妮专注地看着杰米——她终于看她了，好像她才发现杰米是真的在那里。

杰米站起来，把镜子和梳子都放回床头柜的抽屉里。身后，丹妮的声音微弱地响起：「我不会忘记你的。」

杰米吸了吸鼻子。

「真的，我不会的。我只是……好像那些是别人的事，在很远很远的地方发生，但是它们都在。只有我不在。」

「你现在还在。」杰米笑着回到她身边，「这就够了。」

丹妮向她伸出手，杰米紧紧地握住。丹妮侧了侧头，微微露出笑容，说：「你给我编得辫子很好看，是最好看的，我会对着镜子臭美很久很久。杰米，你的手非常巧。」

「波平斯，你这就有点吓人了啊。」

「我是鬼，我当然可以吓人。」

杰米低下头去，嘴唇擦过她的头发，那样小心，像在亲吻一朵即将凋谢的花：「好吧。」

植物有自己的根，如果丹妮的头发有一天真的成为植物，那么它的根就扎在丹妮的一生之中。杰米是个园丁，她的任务早已注定。

这不会是一件简单的事，但杰米将会一次又一次，抚摸无名指上的戒指，驱散恐惧，让期待填满自己的心。因为有的人就像植物那样，值得你花精力。

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
